The present invention relates to a new and useful golf putter, and particularly to a new and useful head for the golf putter.
In applicant's experience, a golf putter should be constructed in a manner that facilitates a golfer's ability to effectively contact and project a golf ball along a desired path on a putting surface. Preferably, this entails effectively aligning the putter head with a golf ball as the golf ball is addressed, and easily and effectively swinging the putter, to propel the golf ball along a desired path on the putting surface.